Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 18
( Red peaks into a hallway ) Red) FOU- *Flies into a wall after a shot from a black tornado* Wolf) *Lowers hand* He never learns -_- *Walks towards Red* ''' '''C22) AHHH! *Charging towards Wolf* ( Wolf looks to his side and puts his hands up ) ( C22 crashes into Wolf ) ( Wolf crashes into a wall with C22 pushing and holding him in ) Kate) Nice, C22! Wolf) ...C22...I don't want to hurt you... C22) FOR MARCUS! *Pushs his shoulders into Wolf* ( Wolf's body gets pushes into the wall ) Wolf) C22! *Puts hands on C22's body* ( Wolf gets ready to charge winds from his palms ) ( Electricity attacks Wolf from C22's body ) Wolf) AHHH! ' '( C22 backs away ) ( Wolf falls out of the wall and lays on the ground ) ( Kate gets hit from behind ) ( Ice hits Kate again ) Ice) *Grabs Kate's hair* YOU DARE ENTER OUR HOME! *Slams Kate onto the ground* ''' '''Red) *Getting back up* KATE! ( Blue smashes his arm on Red's back ) ( Red turns to Redestro ) ( Blue turns to Blight ) Blight) DESTROY! *Brings sword up* ( Redestro lays on the ground; getting up ) ( Blight swings his sword ) ( The roof gets cut as the sword moves down ) BANG! ' '( Redestro gets sliced in-half ) ( Redestro turns to water and surrounds Blight's feet ) ( Hands form and grab Blight ) Blight) ...*Lifts sword* ( Clawiurge claws Vivrate ) ( Vivrate puts her wings in-front of her body ) ( Clawiurge keeps clawing ) ( Vivrate vibrates ) ( Clawiurge gets thrown off ) ( Wolf slowly tries to get back up ) C22) STAY DOWN! *Drops elbow on Wolf's back* ( Wolf falls back onto the ground ) Wolf) C22...*Getting back up* C22) DIE! *Kicks Wolf's head* ''' '''Wolf) *Rolls over* C22... ( Jean walks slyly with a steel chair ) ( Wolf jumps up and kicks C22's face ) ( C22 covers his eyes ) C22) OW, OW, OW! I THINK I LOST AN EYE! ( Wolf pays attention to Jean, yet keeping an eye on C22 ) ( Wolf pushs C22 back ) ( C22 crashes into a chair ) Wolf) Calm down...*Walks towards C22 and puts his hands on C22's shoulders* Do you remember me? C22) ... Wolf) C22, we were best friends...Really good friends...What happened to that? What did they do to you? ''' '''C22) LEAVE ME BE! Wolf) C22, I don't want to hurt you more than I did...I just don't want to fight you! C22) LEAVE! Wolf) NO! C22) YES! Wolf) NO! C22) YES! Wolf) MAKE ME! ( Jean stands behind C22 ) C22) I WILL! Wolf) THEN GO AHEAD! ( C22 holds his fist back ) ( Jean swings the chair ) ( C22 ducks ) ( Wolf gets hit on his head and falls backwards onto the ground ) Jean) ...*Drops the chair* Wolf... C22) LIKE THAT! *Grabs Jean and holds her on his back* Jean) WOLF! ( Popcorn runs pass the fights and jumps onto Jean ) Jean) WOLF! C22) *Turning to Dralios* ONE DOWN! *Takes off* ( The roof shatters ) Vivrate) GO! *Charges into Clawiurge* ( Clawiurge falls backwards ) ( Vivrate flies through the roof ) ( Blight starts to drown in Redestro ) Redestro) *Mouth shows* Time for me to go...*Disappears* Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 19 Grade of Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 18? S A B C D F Category:Humagons-Deep Search Category:Humagons: Red Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: C22Helios Category:Humagons: Kate Category:Humagons: Blue Category:Humagons: Ice Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Humagons: Popcorn